


The Book Worm

by Whatsastory



Series: Trope Me, Baby, One More Time [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey likes fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Mickey can read. Not only can he read, but he enjoys reading. Sci-fi, horror, comedy, drama. He reads it all, but what most people probably wouldn't assume, is that Mickey reads fan fiction. More specifically, Mickey reads smutty fan fiction.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Trope Me, Baby, One More Time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668712
Comments: 40
Kudos: 136





	The Book Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Please don’t hate me. This was all done in good fun and is not aimed at any one person! I promise I’m not throwing shade. I just honestly thought it would be funny.

Contrary to popular belief, Mickey can read. Not only can he read, but he enjoys reading. Sci-fi, horror, comedy, drama. He reads it all, but what most people probably wouldn't assume, is that Mickey reads fan fiction. More specifically, Mickey reads smutty fan fiction. 

Ian finds out about this particular little quirk of his husband's one night after he wakes up is the very early hours of the morning (or maybe more accurately, the late hours of the evening). He blinks awake slowly, as you do, and tries to fall back asleep, as you do, but is unable, as you often are when you're a millennial living in these uncertain times. 

He rolls around for a few minutes, not concentrating on anything other than the heaviness of his eyelids before he gives up. It's a little odd that he'd woken up facing the wrong side of the bed, and that, he decides, is why he must not be able to fall asleep. So he turns to grab his little spoon and pull him in tight, but to his surprise, Mickey isn't laying down. Instead, he's sitting up against the headboard with his phone three inches from his face and his eyes scanning quickly. 

"'Cha looking at?" He mumbles, only a little disappointed that his cuddle buddy is preoccupied. 

"Nothing," Mickey says, far too quickly to be anything but suspicious. His fingers fumble around on the screen, and Ian's pretty sure he's caught Mickey watching porn, and the nervousness that's causing Mickey to tense up is a little on the funny side. 

"Nothing, huh? Just staring at a blank screen?"

"Fuck you, I'm on Facebook," Mickey says, but his voice is just a little too high to be believed. 

"No you're not," Ian hedges his bets. He knows this, because the only time Mickey really gets on Facebook is when he's half assed drunk and starts uploading dumbass selfies that he tends to delete the next day (Ian, ever so thoughtful, usually screenshots them before they're gone forever- how else are you gonna get a good lock screen?). 

"Fine. I'm reading the news." 

"Name one news station, Mickey." 

"Why you busting my balls, man? What's it any of your business what I'm doing?" 

"All I'm saying is," Ian says and rolls onto his back, letting the sheet pool down low on his waist. "If you wanna watch porn, that's cool. But just know I'm here and available anytime you want it." 

"I'm not watch- I know you're available anytime, believe me," Mickey snaps, suddenly irritable with the conversation. 

"Okay, you're seriously being weird now," Ian tells him and pulls himself up to mirror Mickey's seated position. "What are you doing that you're being so secretive about? You talking to someone?"

"Fuck would I be talking to in the middle of the night?" 

"I dunno, but you sure seem like you're hiding something..." 

"Jesus Christ," Mickey sighs and runs his thumb over his bottom lip. "I'm reading, okay? A book. It's not a big deal." 

"Normally I would agree. Why would you try to hide the fact that you're reading? Who gives a shit?"

“I don’t know, Ian. God, can you just drop it?” Mickey picks imaginary lint from the comforter, nervous lip getting torn to shreds by his teeth. This is the part where someone who very much is not Ian Gallagher might drop the conversation. But, well, the thing is; he is Ian Gallagher and he’s not gonna fucking drop it. 

“So what was it about? The book.” 

“Ian,” Mickey breathes, tired and exasperated. 

“Indulge me, wouldja?” 

“...Space travel.” 

“Space travel?”

“Yes, fuck! Fucking space travel!” 

“Okay...? What’s the name of the book?” Ian asks, maybe even more confused than he’d been before. 

“Don’t worry about it!” 

“What the fuck is your problem, Mickey? You- you’re fucking freaking me out! Were you even really reading?” 

“Yes, Gallagher,” Mickey grits through clenched teeth. “I was fucking reading.” 

“So tell me the name of the book!” 

“Deep Dicking in Space! God, are you happy now? Fuck!” 

Ian can feel his face changing. Contorting into something awful. His brows furrow. His jaw tightens. Nostrils flare. The whole nine yards. It’s how he’s processing. And then, just like that, it’s processed and he can’t fucking take it anymore. 

His head bangs against the headboard as he laughs, loud as all hell for this late at night. His full body shakes, and tears start to puddle in his eyes, all the while Mickey watches him with a pissed off sneer. 

“Yeah, laugh it up, chuckles. Fuck you.” 

“Oh my god, Mickey. Please let me read it. Please.” 

“No! Hell no!” Mickey bites indignantly. 

“C’mon. Please? I need to read it, Mickey. I need to.” 

“That’s too damn bad. I’m not gonna get made fun of by your pasty ass all night.” 

“I’ll suck your dick if you let me read it.” 

Mickey sighs again. He’s not about to turn that away, now is he? That would be dumb. Real fucking dumb. 

“Fine! But it’s... It’s a fan fiction...” Mickey murmurs, getting all of his embarrassment out of the way up front. 

“It’s a what?”

“A fucking fan fiction, Ian!” 

“Okay, okay! Sorry... so, uh. Who’s it about? Anyone I know?” 

Mickey cups his face in his hands and breathes deeply- can’t believe that he’s having this conversation right now. 

“You know that show we watch sometimes... Shameful?” 

Ian grins, pretty sure he knows where this is going. “Uh huh.”

“‘S about those guys. The main characters or whatever... Cameron and Noel.” 

“Mhmm...” Ian says and nods his head, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing again. “And what’s their ship name?” 

“...Camoel.” 

“Oh my god,” Ian cackles. It’s too much. It’s too fucking much and he thinks he might fucking die. 

“You’re a fucking dick,” Mickey says, and finally, by the grace of god he starts smiling, too. 

“Let me read it. Now. I have to know how Camel gets down in space. Who’s the one doing the dicking?” Ian asks and reaches eagerly for Mickey’s phone. 

“Noel tops, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Ian agrees and starts reading. 

He’s quiet for a good few minutes as his eyes scan the page. Mickey can see the quirk of his lips as he goes, still trying to keep his composure, but it’s a hard fought battle. 

“Why...” Ian starts as he keeps reading. “Do they keep calling each other beautiful? I can’t picture those characters saying that. It’s like, it’s like they’ve never even watched the show,” Ian chortles. 

“Yeah, man. I don’t know. A lot of the stories say stupid shit like that. That and-”

“Come for me?! Who the fuck actually in real life says, ‘Come for me, baby?’” Ian snorts. 

“That’s what I was gonna fucking say! I swear to god, you ever tell me to come for you, my wood’s gonna actually suck itself back in to my belly!” And finally, Mickey really laughs, too, swept up in the comedy of it all. 

“Oh man,” Ian says and wipes at his eyes. “Do you get off to this?”

“Get off- Ian, you don’t get off to fan fiction. You just fucking read it.” 

“Okay, but like, why?” 

“Why you always asking stupid questions? It’s just fucking fun. Do I question why you like to run twenty fucking miles a day for fun? No. So shut the fuck up!” 

Ian holds up his hands in mock surrender and hands the phone back over to Mickey, who maybe has started to regain a little bit of his embarrassment. 

“Okay, I’m done laughing,” Ian promises. “You ready to get your dick sucked, gorgeous?” He starts up again, and Mickey pushes him away easily with an annoyed grunt. 

“Come on, baby. Come for me!”


End file.
